A Dream Come True
by ShortStuff24
Summary: This is strictly PercyXAnnabeth! Its chapters of fluff that follow the life after The Last Olympian so if you have not read or finished it I personally advise you to not click until you have. I will not be adding characters from any of the spin off stories because I want to keep the character count to a minimum and I want it strictly PJatO. so all you fans out there come on down!
1. Arguments

Percebeth! I love this couple. No I don't own any of the characters though I wish I did! If you haven't read book five I would suggest you leave this story until you have because of slight spoilers! Anyway my fans I am going to make this a chapter story. I don't know how many chapters it will be but it will follow the life of Percy and Annabeth after book five and I don't feel like including a lot of characters so Heroes of Olympus will not be included. I'm sorry guys! T.T Any who I will try to update a chapter every Saturday if not sooner. Hope you enjoy!

~ShortStuff

Chapter One: Arguments

To say me and Annabeth had an easy relationship would be the understatement of your life my friend. We fought a lot, but even after our worst fights we never stayed angry at one another. You couldn't stay mad at someone as cute as Annabeth anyway, with her brighter-than-life smile, loving grey eyes, and naturally curly, honey-blond hair that always seemed to be in a pony tail. I loved her with my whole hear.

It's been about three years since we've gotten together. Three years since the Great Prophecy was fulfilled. We didn't talk about it. Heck, I really don't want to even remember the whole ordeal.

"Seaweed Brain, wake up."

That would be the love of my life there.

I grunted and covered my face with my pillow. I felt my mattress pull in and Annabeth snatched the pillow from my face.

"Come on get up!"

I looked up to see her smiling face barely an inch from mine.

"And why on Earth should I get up? It's a Saturday!"

She smirked, "hmm maybe because you're lucky I let you sleep in, and your amazing girlfriend is starving," she leaned closer to me, "maybe because you love me so, so much. Oh, and because your mom called earlier and her and Paul will be over for dinner tonight."

Once she finished her list of reasons she was merely two centimeters from my face. Seeing my advantage I snaked my arms around her waist like always and counted to three in my head before flipping her under me.

She shrieked, "Percy!"

"What? I think it's only fair that I give my reasons why we should stay in bed. One: I can do this," I kissed her forehead, nose, and both cheeks, "two: it's so, so comfy, and three: you get to cuddle with yours truly! A great gift all its own."

She giggled, "you're forgetting two major dilemmas."

I looked confused, "what?"

"One your mom and Paul are coming over for dinner and two I'm still starving."

I groaned knowing I lost and laid on Annabeth lazily.

She ran her fingers through my hair, "check and mate. Wise Girl, one. Seaweed Brain, zero."

I looked back up at her, "okay smarty pants. You win."

She smiled before I leaned down and closed the gap between us.

I pulled away quickly, "all right lets feed my amazing girlfriend. Oh and aren't you just adorable with that pout."

I teased her by tugging at her bottom lip and got up as she stuck her tongue out at me. I helped her out of the bed and we walked into the living room.

"What do you want for lunch," I asked.

She grabbed her laptop and sat down on the couch, "food."

I stared at her until she noticed and looked at me, "what?"

I sighed, "I know you want food Wise Girl. Anything in particular?"

She looked back down, "how about we just order pizza since your oh so lazy."

"Oh I'm lazy now?"

"Mmhmm."

I snatched her laptop form her.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!"

She reached for it but me being at least a foot taller than her I kept it away, "tell me I'm not lazy."

She looked at me ludicrously, "no! This isn't funny Percy I have work to do unlike some people."

I glared at her, "so now I don't work?"

"Percy, give it back! I'm serious!"

"Why should I you've insulted me," I said as I help the laptop about my head.

Her ears turned red, "Perseus Jackson give me back my laptop."

I kept it out of reach, "Annabeth Chase, no!"

She stomped her foot in frustration, "you are so infuriating!"

"Yeah well so are you."

"Oh so now it's my fault. You never have respect for people who have actual work to do!"

"Yeah well all you care about are those stupid architect projects. You always talk about building something permanent and I think it's because you're afraid of instability! You always push people away," I shouted back.  
She stared at me in shock and I could see the tears brimming in her eyes. Oh gods what have I done!

"A-Annabeth I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

She looked at the floor, "just g-give me back my laptop Percy."

I lowered it into her hands, "Annabeth really I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

I reached for her but she stepped back clutching the laptop to her chest.

"I-I," she cleared her throat, "I have work to do."

She walked into our kitchen that was cut off from the living room by two simple curtains. I heard her set the laptop down on the table. Great! I'm such an idiot. I walked through he curtains to see her facing the sink. I heard her take a shaky breath before letting out a quiet sob. Oh Gods! What have I done? I stepped forward quietly. She didn't notice me until I was halfway across the kitchen.

"P-Percy just l-leave me alone!"

I stepped closer to her, "Annabeth I am so sorry!"

I came up behind her and cautiously put my hands on her shoulders. She tensed but didn't move. Slowly I turned her towards me with slight effort and pulled her into my chest. She sobbed as she clutched my shirt.

I rubbed circles into her back, "I am so sorry. I didn't mean any of it."

She looked at me with tears streaking down her face, "what are we doing?"

"I don't understand Annie?"

"Percy, I'm the daughter of Athena and you're the son of Poseidon. We fight just like they do if not more. Why are we even together and trying to make a relationship out of it? We're not even compatible," she cried.

"No, Annabeth don't say that! We're made for each other and I know it. I love you so much. We may fight but doesn't every couple? Don't base our relationship off of our parents past. Please."

She wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Hey look at me," I grabbed her chin, "I'm an idiot and I'm sorry! I'm stupid and I make stupid decisions. That's the whole reason you call me Seaweed Brain right?"

At this she laughed a little, "I'm sorry I make dumb mistakes and Zeus only knows I don't deserve you but as much as we fight I know I will never love someone as much as I love you. I will always fight for our relationship Wise Girl. Always!"

By this point she was crying again, but, hopefully, tears of joy. I kissed her softly.

"I'm sorry. Am I forgiven?"

She hugged me and nodded into my chest.

"I love you Seaweed Brain."

I smiled, "I love you more Wise Girl."

Sooooo what do you guys think? All my PJatO fans out there. I know its kinda fluffy but these chapters are going to get more fluffy so deal okay thanks! Don't for get to review!


	2. Anniversaries

Hey guys just thought I would go ahead and upload chapter two of ADCT since I won't be able to Saturday due to some busy things. I don't own PJatO. Sadly! Hope you guys enjoy!

~ShortStuff

"Grover what am I supposed to get her," I panicked.

My best friend, Grover was munching on a candy bar wrapper, "I don't know man. How long has it been?"

I walked into one of the many jewelry stores in Manhattan, "it's out four year."

"Oh, have you gotten her a promise ring yet? That's what I got Juniper for our four year," he said with a mouth full of trash.

I looked at him miserably, "yeah that was her two year gift."

He looked through the glass at the many different engagement rings, "maybe this?"

"What an engagement ring? Dude I'm only twenty. I love Annabeth but I don't think were ready for that just yet," I explained looking at the rings.

One had particularly caught my eye. It was a silver ring with a grey colored diamond surrounded by two sea green ones.

"You mean you're too afraid not too young. Come on everyone knows it's going to happen might as well make it happen now," he teased.

"I don't see a ring on Juniper's hand," I countered.

"T-that's different," Grover stuttered.

"Sure. Hey what about this necklace," I asked pointing out a heart shaped necklace with tiny diamonds tracing it.

Grover checked it out, "yeah that looks great, very anniversary-ish."

"You think Annie will like it though?"

"Hmm yeah I think she will. I'm going to wait outside."

"Okay G-man. I'll only be a minute."

Grover walked outside while I asked about the necklace. No matter how hard I tried not to think about it my eyes kept wandering to that ring. It's almost like it was taunting me for chickening out on the whole proposing idea. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Annabeth but I could never bring myself to talk marriage. I know Annabeth wanted to talk about it seeming as how we've been dating for four years and we live together but I could never get myself to talk about it.

I looked at the ring again. Maybe I should get it just in case I do have the courage to ask her tonight. What if I don't have the courage though?

"Um could you include that ring there," I said in a rash decision.

The seller said of course naturally and checked me out. I knew one thing was for certain though, I couldn't tell Grover. He couldn't keep a secret to save his life.

~PxA~

"Hey how was hanging out with Grover," Annabeth asked me when I got home.

She was sitting at out small kitchen table with drawings all around her and a pencil tucked behind her ear.

I kissed the top of her head, "fun. He freaked out a kid when he ate a wrapper."

At this she giggled, "Same old Grover. How's Juniper?"

I walked to the fridge and grabbed a blue raspberry coke, "good. He wants to propose but he doesn't know how."

"Really? That's adorable. It's about time he did; they've been dating for what five or six years?"

"Yeah, about time. He says I'm slow with things," I laughed as I chugged half of my soda.

"You are slow with things Seaweed Brain," Annabeth smiled.

I knew that smile; it meant she wanted to talk about marriage. Oh, no!

"Why else would you love me Wise Girl?"

She looked up, "this is true. I do think you'll be slower with proposing than Grover will."

Oh, no!

"I'm only twenty. Way too young to be married. Besides, I haven't even really thought about it."

Her smile dropped, "oh."

Crap!

"Wait! Annabeth I do want to be with you. Really I just meant-"

She smiled again, "We're too young to be married. I agree. I think I'm going to go take a shower before our date."

She put her drawings up and kissed my cheek before heading into the bathroom.

"Great way to mess up on your anniversary Percy," I mumbled to myself.

The afternoon flew by with only a few words and I knew that I hurt her feelings bad. I'm such an idiot!

I was beating myself up over it and trying to fix my tie when Annabeth walked into our bedroom and smiled.

She walked up to me and fixed it, "still such a Seaweed Brain."

I looked down at her and smiled sheepishly. She looked gorgeous. Her makeup was lightly dusted on and she had on her owl earrings with her hair naturally curly and one side pinned. She was in spaghetti strapped, midnight blue dress that was knee length with gold trim.

"What are you staring at?"

I was awoken from my daze as I wrapped my arms around her and brought her closer, "the most beautiful woman in the world."

She smiled as I leaned down and gave her a sweet, gentle kiss.

"Are you ready," I asked once I pulled away.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

We walked out of the apartment hand in hand and walked down the street to a little Italian restaurant. The night seemed to fly by and soon we were walking around Manhattan.

"Oh yeah, I have a present for you," I said as I pulled the necklace box out of my jacket pocket.

She took the box from me and opened it.

She gasped, "Oh, Percy it's beautiful."

"Something beautiful for a beautiful girl," I stated as I pulled it out of the box and clasped it around her neck.

She turned to face me, "its beautiful Percy. I love it."

I smiled and kissed her, "happy four years Annabeth."

We started jour journey home. All I could think about was the ring in my pocket and how heavy it felt. Once home, we changed and cuddled on the couch to watch a movie. It wasn't long before Annabeth was sleeping soundly against me. Sighing I lifted her up careful not to wake her and carried her to bed. Of course I couldn't sleep. Annabeth may have loved her gift but I couldn't help notice the slightest disappointment in her eyes and I knew exactly why.

Sighing in frustration I headed to the bathroom and created a rainbow.

"Please except this offering," I stated as I threw a drachma into the mist.

"Show me Chiron."

The image rippled before showing our camp director at Camp Half-Blood.

"Percy, what a pleasant surprise," Chiron stated smiling.

"Hey Chiron, I was wondering if you could help me out with something?"

~PxA~

That morning I suggested to Annabeth that we drive down to Camp Half-Blood and visit. Of course it didn't take much convincing. We sat close together in the taxi as she talked about how excited she was to see everyone.

"Um could you stop here please," I told the driver.

"Are you sure? Nothings out here."

"Yeah thanks," I stated as I paid him.

Soon we were surrounded by the campers and our friends of the camp. After a long day of catching up with everyone we settled down in my cabin.

"Why don't we take a walk down the beach like old times," I asked.

Annabeth smiled at the suggestion, "okay."

We left the cabin and walked to the beach.

"I missed this," she sighed happily.

"Me too," I smiled.

We walked down the beach a ways before deciding to turn around and head back.

"You know Annabeth, I really don't like you name," I stated nonchalantly.

She looked stunned, "uh excuse me?"

I looked at her, "your name. Particularly you last name. It sucks."

"What's wrong with my last name," she asked angrily.

"I don't know…it just doesn't suit you. You should really change it."

She looked at me as if I just punched her in the stomach, "Change it?! To what?"

I smirked, "Jackson."

I spun around and walked off.

I heard her yelling from behind, "where do you think you're going!? Did you just…did you just propose to me?"

By this point I rounded a corner and re-appeared at the Big House thanks to shadow travel courteous of Nico. When Annabeth finally made it to the Big House she was fuming.

"Where do you get off thinking you can just insult my name and walk off," she stated angrily once she spotted me.

I smiled, "I thought girls got happy when a guy proposed?"

She glared, "we do but normally the boy has a ring and is down on one knee not insulting his girlfriend!"

I sighed dramatically, "Well if you insist."

"What are you talking about?"

I got down on one knee and held out the ring, "Annabeth Chase wills you so graciously do me the honor of changing your last name permanently?"

Annabeth stared at me, "y-you're serious?"

I chuckled, "of course I'm serious. Your last name sucks!"

She laughed with her hand over her mouth as she took it all in.

"Well an answer would be great right now."

That seemed to bring her out of her shock, "Gods yes!"

She threw her arms around me and was in tears.

"I love you," I whispered in her ear.

I put the ring on her and turned her around. There was the whole camp starting in anticipation.

"She said yes," I shouted.

The whole camp erupted into cheers. Finally I had the courage and Annabeth would be mine in every way.

"This was by far the best anniversary ever Percy. Thank you," Annabeth said as she kissed me.

Hope you guys enjoyed it. Don't forget to Review!


End file.
